In a commonly used type of electric meter mounting, the meter housing is provided with a mounting ring near the rear end, and the housing is retained on the mounting box by a generally circular clamping ring which is U-shaped in cross section so as to enclose the mounting ring and a mounting flange on the meter housing. The ring is commonly formed of a single piece of metal with the end portions turned radially outwardly to form parallel adjacent ends which are drawn together by a clamping bolt.
To prevent unauthorized persons from removing the ring, it has been common to provide a housing over the ends of the ring, said housing receiving lock means which extends through suitable apertures in the outwardly turned ends of the ring. The lock means retains the housing in place, and the housing prevents access to the clamping bolt.
Although such assemblies are effective in preventing removal of the ring, the components are expensive, and the assembly of the components is time consuming.